


Anywhere With You

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lil bit, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: They were supposed to be doing the dishes, but Lup seems to have other plans on her mind. And Barry has no reason to complain. Now there's just the hope that they won't get interrupted.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

“We should-  _ gods above _ \- we should, uh, probably move.”

“Probably,” Lup parrotted, which meant there was really no hope in moving unless one of them seriously called this off. And, well, Barry wasn’t going to be doing that any time soon.

She had him pressed against the kitchen counter. Dinner must have been ages ago now, but Lup had been assigned with cleaning and she dragged Barry in to do it with her. Then, as they washed up, she had spent more time placing surprise kisses on his neck or catching him as he went to grab another dish and pressing a kiss to his soapy hand. It made him flustered, to say the least, and he was very sure that Lup had other plans by the time that they were even halfway through the dishes.

So here they were now, dishes done and drying, with Lup pushing him to sit on the counter before slotting herself between his legs. She pressed another kiss to his jawline and then trailed them down in a way that Barry was used to but still drove him wild.

“We can move if you really wanna,” Lup murmured into his neck, hand coming up to palm him over his bluejeans. He could feel himself getting wet already. “Anywhere with you, babe.”

“It’s fine,” Barry managed. “Just, uh- keep alert. Don’t wanna- can’t get caught.”

“You gotta be quiet so I can listen, then,” Lup said. She slid her hands under his shirt, pausing at his stomach. “Is it okay if I touch you here, Bar? We still haven’t made you another ring.”

His ring. Taako had made it for him. Any time he wore it, his body would be transitioned, exactly how he wanted it to be. If he wasn’t wearing it, then the spell wouldn’t be in effect. And, because fate seemed to despise him, they’d be robbed when camping earlier this cycle on their way back from getting the light. The robbers stole the light, a few nicknacks from their tent, and the ring right off of Barry’s finger.

Later on, Taako and Lup, who hadn’t been camping with them, found the robbers and promptly wrecked their shit. The light was regained. The ring… no one really knew where it was now.

“Not my- uh, not there,” Barry said. “Um, downstairs is okay to touch, but don’t go- no fingering.”

“Course, Bar,” Lup said, catching his lips in a kiss again, pulling him closer. “Thanks for telling me.”

“No prob,” Barry said, flustered.

“I’ve got my ring still,” Lup said, moving her hands to make quick work of Barry’s belt. He saw it glimmer in the soft light. “So if you wanna, ya know.”

“Love to,” Barry said, shifting so Lup could slide his pants and underwear down.

“I’ma do you first, though,” Lup said, pulling him forward to sit at the very edge of the counter. She dropped to her knees in front of him, sucking a mark into his thigh before asking, “that cool?”

“Ve- very,” Barry said, opening his legs wider. “Might wanna hurry, I don’t know, uh, how long it’ll be until someone com-  _ fuck _ , Lup, warn a guy?”

Lup pulled away from his dick and looked up at him with a grin that distinctly showed she wasn’t sorry at all. She grabbed at his hands and then placed them onto her head, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Barry laughed, grabbing her hair lightly, leading her to suck his dick. Lup brought her mouth around it and they were off.

Barry had to bring one of his hands up to his mouth as Lup flicked her tongue over his dick. The other hand was still in her hair, grasped a bit more tightly than before. He felt her, more than he saw her, grin and push her mouth further around him. He was trying really hard not to rut his hips up into her mouth. Lup seemed to notice because she leaned back slightly, face shining slightly with slick, and spoke.

“Don’t you dare hold back on me,” she said, biting into his hip. Barry bit down on his fist to keep any noise from coming out. “Let yourself relax, babe, I’ve gotcha.”

“It’s hard to relax when- when you could be caught at any moment-”   
  


“You’d love that,” Lup said and Barry squirmed because  _ fuck _ , she was right. And she  _ knew _ she was right because they had talked about this before. That’s probably one of the reasons she decided he’d be down to  _ get off _ in the kitchen. She kissed right above his dick and he straight out whined at her. “You’d love if someone came in here to see you getting sucked off by me-”

“I  _ get it _ , Lup,” he said breathlessly. “Please, please, keep going-”

“Don’t hold back,” she said.

“ _ I won’t _ ,” Barry said, shuddering as she went back down on him. He brought his hand to her hair again, gripping tightly. “I won’t, Lup, f- fuck-” she moaned as he jerked her forward, moving his hips slightly towards her. He could feel his climax building up until it was impossible to ignore, then he felt himself coming. His hips jerked wildly, the grip in Lup’s hair disappearing to steady himself on the countertop.

The room was still for a few moments as Barry calmed down and Lup took in a few deep gulps of air. He looked down at her, smiling, and she smiled back before standing up suddenly. She pulled him off the counter and Barry stumbled a bit, with his pants still half off. Lup captured him in a kiss again and then took her chance to whisper in his ear.

“If we go back to our room, will you fuck me?” she asked, bringing his hand to press in between her legs. He pressed up slightly and she moaned.

“Doesn’t have to be our room,” Barry said, moving slightly so she could lean against him. “Could be here.”   
  


“Could be,” Lup agreed fervently. “If you wanna.”

“Anywhere with you, babe,” Barry said, repeating her from earlier. Lup grinned, helping him undo her pants and shove them down her thighs. He immediately went to her entrance, feeling how wet she was, before pushing up into her. Lup brought him into another heavy kiss, their teeth clashing messily as he slid his finger into her. Barry brought the heel of his palm against her clit, rubbing against it. Lup moaned into their kiss.

“ _ Shit _ , Bar,” she said, pulling back. She was clinging tightly to his shirt. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Barry said, a little bit in awe. “Really wanna make you come.”

“Coming? In- in this kitchen?” Lup asked, letting out a little out-of-breath laugh. “More likely than you think.”

“ _ Stop _ ,” Barry groaned, laughing. He trailed his mouth down her neck. “For Pete’s sake, Lup.”

“You love it,” Lup said. And then she swore, bucking up into his hands. He had added a second finger, wrist bent almost uncomfortably to get deeper into her. “Barry, ho- holy shit, I-” She caught his wrist and removed his hand from her for a second, backing them up. She sat upon a different counter, just the same as he had been moments ago.

“I will pay you ten thousand gold to get on your knees right now,” she said, pushing on his shoulders.

“I’d do it without the gold, especially since you don’t have the money,” Barry said, gently falling to the ground. His knee hit the floor at an awkward angle. Hopefully, it wouldn’t hurt too much later on.

“Sap,” Lup said, putting a hand in his hair and pulling him closer. “Get on with it, then.”

“Bossy,” Barry said, resuming what he had been doing. He knew Lup was going to have a retort, but he beat her to it and slipped to fingers back inside with ease. Instead of speaking, she gasped and held tighter onto his hair. Barry smiled to himself, flicking his tongue against her clit and curling up his fingers at the same time. After a while, he could tell she was getting close. Really, close, actually, and she must have been right on her peak when-

“ _ Shit _ ,” Lup said, yanking his head back. He looked up at her, a tiny bit worried, as she spasmed through her climax with gritted teeth and no one touching her. She caught his gaze and jerked her head towards the door, with a start, he could hear Magnus thundering past after someone.

“That’s not even logical,” Magnus was saying. “I know for a fact that Lucretia’s not allergic, I’ve seen her pet a dog-”

“No dogs on the ship!” Davenport said, voice distant. “I don’t want to discuss it again with you, Magnus!”

“Just one dog, you won’t even notice it’s there-”

The voices faded. So had Lup’s climax, ruined and spent. They both looked towards the door for a moment more, listening for anyone to come past again. When no one did, Barry let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Lup looked down at him, chest heaving, face red.

“Room?” she asked, hopping off the counter, pulling up her pants messily. He could practically see her throbbing.

“Room,” Barry agreed, pulling up his pants as well.

“And then your gonna give me a fucking fantastic orgasm,” Lup said with a huff, pulling his shirt to bring him into a kiss. “ _ And then _ your gonna fuck me with our strap-on, yeah?”

“Y- yeah,” Barry said because, fuck, he could keep going. He had to, being this turned on and with Lup looking at him like  _ that _ . “Yeah, gods, Lup, of course.”

“Good,” Lup said and she gave him one more kiss, softer. “Need you real bad.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah, really, really, bad.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry’s back landed with a thump against the bed, bouncing slightly. The only article of clothing still between them was Barry’s shirt, because he didn’t really want to take it off at the moment. Lup clambered up onto the bed after him, stopping only to give him a quick kiss that left him breathless. Then, she continued her way up and situated herself over Barry’s face, thighs on either side of his head.

In the minute and a half it took them to come down to their room and get undressed, Lup had discussed a  _ lot _ of things she wanted to do. Barry didn’t mind doing a few, especially after her orgasm had been so rudely ruined.

He grabbed the top of her thighs, arms wrapped around her in a familiar way, and pulled her down onto his face. She was warm and wet and twitched in ways that were so distinctly Lup that his heart throbbed. And his dick, but the lovely lady in front of him right now was much more pressing than his own arousal.

“Can I-?” Lup asked, shuddering as his tongue flicked at her clit. “Lemme-?”

“Go ‘head,” Barry said, muffled.

“Stop me if it’s too much,” Lup said. “Or if you can’t breathe. Just tap my thigh twice.”

She pressed down, gently at first, and then rougher as he responded enthusiastically. She ground down, riding his face, supporting herself with the bed and his hands. Barry loved doing this. Lup often took time to make him feel good but this-  _ gods _ , the fact that she let him help her like this was incredible. He could almost get off on the thought itself and actually  _ doing it _ was no help.

Lup swore from above him and tightened her legs around his face. She shivered as her climax ran through her again. For a moment, she slumped over slightly, breathing heavily, before getting off him. Barry caught her in a kiss, smiling wide. He could feel her smiling, too.

“Still want me to, uh-?” Barry started, but she interrupted. 

“Oh, deffo,” Lup said. “Just gimme a sec, yeah? Can you go get the strap and stuff?”

“Of course,” Barry said, pressing another kiss to her lips scooting to the edge of the bed. He tried really hard not to look like he was in a scramble to get what she wanted, even though he was. They had a drawer on their bedside table- the “Fun Drawer”, Lup called it, winking each and every time she said it. And fun it was. There was a variety of sex toys and blindfolds and types of rope. The heat that had coiled in Barry’s belly in the kitchen got worse, even just seeing these things.

He took out their bottle of lube and a realistically textured dildo. It was usually reserved for Lup pegging him when they both had their rings on. However, he knew that Lup enjoyed it being used on her as well. Lastly, he got the strap-on belt and made his way back onto the Lup.

They made quick work of attaching the dildo to the strap and then buckling it onto Barry. He tugged at it experimentally and saw Lup grin.

“How do you want me?” Barry asked and Lup pulled him towards her as an answer. She leaned back until her back was flat against the bed and Barry was over her, smiling stupidly. He positioned himself between her legs and grabbed the lube, generously applying it over the dildo. With the lube on his fingers, too, he brought his hand to her entrance and pushed in gently once again. Lup let out a soft sigh.

“Gonna fuck me with the dildo we got out  _ for this activity specifically _ ?” Lup asked eventually, squirming as he added a second finger soon after. She scooted up to pull at his shirt, making him laugh.

“Ask nicely?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Lup said, laughing too. “Come on, Bar. I know you wanna! I know how much you  _ love _ fucking me, babe. Know you like all the noises I make and like it when I come around your cock and- o- oh,  _ yes! _ ”

Barry had slipped his fingers from her and pushed back in with the dildo. He could feel how wet he was, throbbing and aching to be touched, especially after Lup’s words, but- but she was right here and she  _ wanted _ him so bad-

“Come on, babe,” Lup muttered, trying her best to scoot down onto the dildo. Barry pushed forward more, slowly, all the way until he reached the hilt. He stayed there for a moment. Lup took that time to surge up and kiss him, trying to grind her hips into him, impatient as she was. Barry chuckled, pulling out before pushing back in smoothly and setting a pace good enough for Lup.

Her fingernails were almost digging into the skin of his arm, and her legs were wrapped around him so he couldn’t get too far out to tease her. Barry found his breath coming out in huffs, half from the energy it took to keep up the rhythm, half from awe and arousal from watching Lup squirm under him. Her hair was loose, spread out around her, sticking to her sweat-slicked face. Half of the time, her eyes were squeezed shut and her breath coming out in puffs of air. The other times, her eyes were open, sparkling, and looking up at him, breath seemingly not coming out at all as she tried to form words to say to him.

It mainly came out as a pile of swears, moans, and “ _ right there, right there, just keep doing that- _ ”

She had one hand on his arm. The other one was down by her clit, touching herself, bringing herself closer to orgasm by the second. When it finally hit, Lup threw her head back, hips still moving of their own accord to match with Barry’s thrusts. Barry gently fucked her through it. When she finally sunk fully back down onto the bed, he reached below the strap and touched himself.

Barry was so wet, his slick making it easy to rub his dick to his finish. He collapsed next to Lup, breathing hard, pressing kisses into her neck and along her jaw. She ran a hand through his hair, combing it through lovingly.

“I love you,” Barry murmured after a while. “A lot.”

“Me too,” Lup said. “We should… probably shower or somethin’.”

“Yeah,” Barry agreed. “M’ all sweaty.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“ _ We’re _ all sweaty,” Barry amended, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Elves don’t sweat,” Lup said airly.

“Seem pretty sweaty to me right now,” Barry said. “And stinky.”

“You’re stinky!”

“ _ We’re  _ stinky,” Barry fixed again. He pulled back from their embrace, smiling.

“Stinky rights,” Lup said and maybe it took a while for them to get to the shower. Barry couldn’t stop laughing for  _ at least _ a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> :O something with two chapters! comments n kudos are appreciated !!


End file.
